


Silicone

by Shaniamr



Series: Silicone [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Riding, Voyeurism, dildo, happy valentines day, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Eddie walks in on Buck having some alone time
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Silicone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634905
Comments: 23
Kudos: 247





	Silicone

Eddie’s eyes were fixated on the piece of silicone as it slid in and out of view, watching as Buck’s firm ass swallowed it in. He wasn’t expecting to see this display when he opened the door to Buck’s apartment with his spare key. Sure, he had been a little confused to find it locked, but he figured Buck had forgotten he was supposed to stop by. 

His dick instantly hardened as he watched Buck arch his back, the pillar of silicone sliding back into his hole. His ears easily picked up the sound of Buck’s needy moans, the muscles of his thick thighs straining as he bounced faster on the piece of silicone. 

Eddie bit back one of his own moans, his hand reaching down to rub at himself through his pants. His eyes traveled the expanse of Buck’s back, down to where his ass cheeks encased the silicone piece. 

“Ed- Eddie,” His eyes shot up, expecting to make eye contact with the man who had just moaned out his name. When all he was met with was the sight of Buck’s head thrown back, he knew he had not been caught, though God knows he wished he had. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a little drabble I wrote a while back! Happy Valentine’s Day ❤️❤️ 
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments, as I love to read them! 
> 
> xx


End file.
